


Dumping Ground of Oneshots

by Narite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bows & Arrows, Character Study, Civil War, Coup d'état, Drama, Emperor - Freeform, Empire, Empress - Freeform, Exile, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Gen, Horse Racing, Hurt No Comfort, Illegal Activities, Illnesses, Kingdom(s), M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Oneshot(s), Original Fiction, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Refugees, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Exile, Sex, Soldiers, Swordplay, Tension, Türkçe | Turkish, War
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narite/pseuds/Narite
Summary: BU hikaye, kendim için hazırladığım bir DASHBOARD'dur.Burada YAZAN hiçbir şey belli bir fandoma bağlı olmamakla birlikte tamamen BANA ÖZELDİR.Burada yer alan HER BÖLÜM birer ONESHOT'tır. Okuduğunuz bölümler belli bir sıraya göre ilerlememekte olup, aynı olan şey ya karakterler ya da geçen zaman dilimidir, birbirleri arasında gözle görülür bir BAĞLANTI YOKTUR, aranmamalıdır da.Okumasan da olur kardeş yani, bunları buraya kaybetmemek için koydum sonuçta.
Kudos: 1





	1. Paket Taşları ve Lambaların Göz Kırptığı Anılar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezirion, tuhaf anılarından biriyle başbaşadır.

_Ezirion bu sokakları **iyi** biliyordu._

Zamanında yaşadığı kötü bir olay onu dağıtmış, kafa toplamak için soluğu buralarda almıştı.

Sabahları oldukça tenha olan paket taşlı dar sokakların gerçek yüzü gece ortaya çıkıyor, üzerinde ilerleyen gençleri çok farklı yollara sürüklüyordu:

Kimisi kulüplerde takılıyor,

Kimisi yasa dışı işlerle uğraşıyor,

Kimisiyse hayat kadınlarına takılıyordu, tıpkı kendisi gibi.

Topallayan ayağıyla, arasında boşluklar olan paket taşlarında adım atmak onu oldukça zorluyor, yüzünün gözükmesini engellemesi için başına örttüğü kukuletası onu terletiyordu.

O gece de bu sokaktan geçmişti. Şu ankine ek olarak; Gagasının kenarından süzülen kan ve yırtık kıyafetlerle ama... Sağa baktı.

_Bir süre yolda nereye gittiğini bilmeden yürüdükten sonra, şu anda tam da yanından geçmekte olduğu ahşap kapılı, boyaları dökülmeye yüz tutmuş olan binanın önüne çökmüş, kısa süreli bir baygınlık geçirmişti._

_Gözlerini yeniden açtığındaysa 2 kadın görmüştü. Biri diğerinden daha yaşlıydı. Yaşlı olanın gagasının ucu kırıktı, birçok şeyi görüp geçirmiş gibiydi. Bir yandan yüzündeki kanları kirli beziyle temizlerken, bir yandan da onu yeriyordu:_

_“Bu saatte buralardasın. Zavallı seni... Tüylerin de güzelmiş, ona rağmen mi terkedildin yavrum?”_

Kendi kendine gülümsedi. Ciddi ciddi hayat kadınlarının insafına kalmıştı o gece. Konuşmamıştı onlarla, zaten orada bile bulunmaması gerekiyordu o anda, neden? Ne için konuşacaktı ki?

_“Aman boşver be.. Tüyleri güzel diye diğerlerinden bir farkı olacak değil ya.”_

_Genç olan böyle demişti. Hala onun başkasından ayrıldığını düşünüyorlardı._

Ahşap kapılı, artık kullanılmayan kapının hemen yanında, küçük kendi halinde bir mekan vardı, oraya oturdu. Küçük sandalyeleri rahatsız edici, cam sehpası kirli, ters çevrilmiş bardağın üstü tozluydu ama önemli değildi, en azından bu gece için.. Tembel adımlarla yanına gelen garsona, bir içki siparişi verdi. Sadece anılarıyla başbaşa kalmak istiyordu şu an.

_Yaşlı olan, yanındakini pek önemsememiş olmalıydı ki onu apar topar kendi evine götürmüştü. Yolda olanları hatırlayamıyordu._

Gelen içkisini, bardağın ağzına kadar doldurup, sokağa -küçüklü büyüklü mekanların ışıklarına- bakarken büyük bir yudum aldı. Bu ışıkları yaşlı kadının evinin penceresinden de görmüştü.

_Belki de artık emekliliğe ayrılması gereken hayat kadınının evi tek odalıydı. Duvarları, iç karartıcı bir mavi tonuna boyanmış; kalkan boyaların arkasından sararmış, beyaz katman sırıtıyordu._

_Tırnakları, sokaktan gelen farklı renklerdeki ışıklarla parıldayan yaşlı kadın, onu yatağına yatırmış, yaralarına bakma bahanesiyle bütün kıyafetlerini çıkartıyordu._

_Karşı koymamıştı. Tek istediği soyutlanmaktı her şeyden, o anda._

_“Fena hırpalamışlar seni.. Tüylerinin altından bile belli oluyor şişlikler.”_

_Alkol kokusu aldı. Yaşlı kadın pamuğa bastırdığı sıvıyla, şişliklerin üzerinde yırtılarak kanayan deriyi temizliyordu. Pamuk, tüylerinin altındaki açık yaralara her değdiğinde yakıyordu ama önemli değildi. O sadece gözlerini aralamış, pencereden dışarıya bakıyordu, tepki vermeden._

Dar yolun hemen yanıbaşındaki masada oturan Ezirion, çaprazındaki masada oturan 3 hayat kadınına baktı. Hayır, o yaşlı kadın orada değildi. Önlerine aldıkları hafif içkilerini yudumlarken konuşuyor, kendisine doğru dönük olanın yaptığı hararetli el-kol hareketleri, dolgulu göğüslerinin sallanmasına neden oluyordu. Arkasına yaslandı ve bir süre daha o sallanan memelere baktı. ‘Alıcısı olacağını bildiği için böyle yapıyor.’

Bardağı eline alarak, büyük bir yudum daha aldı. Boğazından akan yakıcı sıvı onu iyi hissettiriyor, istemediği anılarını yüzeye çıkmadan yakmasına yardımcı oluyordu. Şişede kalanları da bardağına doldururken, o geceyi düşünmeye devam etti.

_“Unutursun zamanla, takılma bu kadar.”_

_Kadın, yaralarını temizledikten sonra soyunmuş, ince parmaklarıyla gagasının altındaki tüyleri okşarken böyle diyordu._

_Kadına bakmadan, derin bir iç çekti. Göğüsündeki tüylerin, üzerine eğilmiş olan kadının meme uçlarına değmesiyle irkildi._

_Yaşlı kadın gülerek, inadına üzerine yattı. Kadının ince, yer yer dökülmüş olan kol tüylerinin, omzuna sarıldığını hissedebiliyordu._

_“ Bu naz neyin nesi?”_

_Kafasını sonunda, üzerinde yatan kadına döndüren Ezirion, bıkkın bir tavırla: “ **Sorun bir kadın değil.”** dedi._

_Cevap üzerine çok da şaşırmamış olan kadın, kollarını iki yana açarak kalktı._

_“O zaman işler daha kolay be yavrum.”_

_Sokaktan yansıyan ışıklarla gözleri parıldayan kadın, küçük elleriyle Ezirion’un bal rengi tüylerinin altındaki yaralı vücudu keşfetmeye başladı._

Sokakta yürüyen çiftlere bakan Ezirion, içkisinin neredeyse sonuna gelmişti. Daha idareli içmeliydi ama.. yine durduramamıştı kendisini.

_Kısa sürede belinin altına kadar inen yaşlı hayat kadını, kasık tüylerinin arasından ellerini geçirirken:_

_“Seni tatmin edeceğim.” dedi, kendinden emin ama çatlak sesiyle._

_Vücudunu, altında yatan bedenin kasıklarının üstüne oturttu ve kendini hazırlamaya başladı. Bir eliyle vajinasının girişini genişletmeye çalışıyor, diğer eliyle de göğüslerini sıkıyordu._

_Bir süre sonra vajinasındaki parmaklar hızlandı. Kadın, altındaki bedenin sıcaklığının da etkisiyle zayıf iniltiler çıkarmaya başladı. Üzerindeki bedenin varlığı Ezirion’u etkileyemiyor, adeta boşlukta duruyormuş gibi hissediyordu._

_Kadın, onu hala etkileyemediğini farketti ve üzerine yeniden uzandı. Vajinasını uyarmak için kullandığı eliyle penisini tuttu ve girişindeki ıslaklığa, yumuşak haraketlerle dokundurdu. Boştaki eliyle Ezirion’un sol elini kavrayarak kendi göğüsüne doğru çekti._

_“Biraz da çaba sarfet be evladım! Tüylerin bu kadar güzel olmasa, hiç sevişmediğini düşüneceğim.”_

_Kendisini birleşmeye hazırlayan kadının iğneleyici sözleri üzerine, istemeyerek avuçlamaya başladığı sarkık memeler, içinde biraz da olsa bir isteği harlamıştı. Diğer eliyle de dokundu o yumuşaklığa. Altındaki genç adamın göğüslerini giderek daha fazla sıktığını farkeden kadın, artık zamanın geldiğine kanaat getirerek geriye yavaşça kaydı ve onu tamamen içine aldı. Çevresini saran sıcak duvarları hisseden Ezirion, istemsizce inledi._

_Verdiği tepkiye gülümseyerek karşılık veren yaşlı kadın:_

_“Sonunda biraz hayat belirtisi.” Dedi ve vücudunu oynatmaya başladı._

_**Yukarı aşağı.** Ellerini Ezirion’un omuzlarının iki yanına uzatan kadın, yüzüne doğru eğildi._

_**Yukarı aşağı.** Ezirion, nefesiyle yüzündeki tüyleri kıpırdatan kadının sebep olduğu duyguları derinden hissediyor, nefesi giderek düzensizleşiyordu._

_**Yukarı aşağı.** Yavaş ama daha derine gidiyordu her seferinde. Her seferinde daha sıcak, daha ıslak duvarlara ilerliyordu._

_Hızlanmaya başladı._

_Ezirion ellerini, kadının sarkık memelerinden çekmiş belinden baldırlarına doğru kaydırıyor, düzensiz nefes alıp verişleri kasıklarının üzerindeki kadını daha da azdırıyordu._

_“ Sen.. Uzun zamandır hiç böyle bir şeyi tatmamış gibisin.”_

_Gagasını aralayan kadın sağ eliyle, altındaki. -duygusal olarak dağılmış- adamın göğüsündeki tüyleri bastırarak okşarken ağzından bu sözler döküldü. Tırnakları, arada temizlediği yaralara da denk geliyor, Ezirion’un arzuyla inlemesine sebep oluyordu._

_Kadının kasıklarının her vücuduna değişi, içindeki uzun zamandır derinlerde gizlediği hazzın ortaya çıkmasına neden oluyor, daha fazlasını istiyordu. Kadının baldırlarındaki ellerini, kalçalarına yavaşça indirdi ve sıktı._

_Kalçasına bastırılan tırnakların etkisiyle vahşi bir inilti koparan kadın, daha da hızlandı._

_Her vuruşta küçük odanın duvarlarında yankılanan sesler, birbirini hiç tanımayan bu iki kişinin ayni şeyi istemesine sebep oluyordu._

_Altındaki bedenin çıkardığı iniltilerden ve içinde sertleşen organın verdiği histen sona yaklaştığını anlayan hayat kadını, kendisini de ona yakınlaştırmak için sol eliyle klitorisine baskı uygulamaya başladı._

_Sokaktan yansıyan ışıkla yüzünün yarısı aydınlanan kadının tüylerinin üzerindeki ter damlacıkları parıldıyor, kırık gagasının kenarındaki küçük çatlaklar aydınlanıyordu._

_Kadının iniltileri giderek daha da yükseliyor, yatağa dayadığı eli artık çarşafı sıkıyordu. Üzerindeki kadının bu hali Ezirion’u da etkilemiş, kadının göğüslerini yine sıkmaya başlamıştı. Kendisini kontrol etmeye, kadının canını yakmamaya çalışıyordu ama başaramıyordu._

_İnliyordu, **hem de çok.**_

_Terliyordu, **hem de çok.**_

_Sıkı sıkı kapattığı gözlerinin çevresi acıyordu, **hem de çok.**_

_“Boşal benim içime evladım. Kendini sıkma, utanılacak bir şey yapmıyorsun.”_

**_Utanılacak bir şey yapmıyorsun.._ **

_Haklıydı, **hem de çok...**_

_Orgazma ulaşan kadının iniltileri ve daralan duvarlarına daha fazla dayanamadı. Ellerini kadının kalçalarına bastırarak boşaldı._

_İçerisine yayılan sıcak sıvıyı hisseden kadın gülerek durdu ve altındaki bedene baktı: Nefes nefese kalmış, gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapamış, zevkten titreyen bir vücut._

_Altındaki delikanlının kendisini biraz toparlanmasını bekledi. Uzun süredir böyle bir haz yaşamamış olduğu her halinden belliydi. Vücudundan akan terler, daha bugün değiştirdiği çarşafı ve yastık kılıfını ıslatmış, uzun titreyen bacaklarındaki bal rengi tüyler kalçasını gıdıklıyordu._

_Biraz kendisine gelip, gözlerini aralayan gence bakan kadın, ağır hareketlerle içindeki organı çıkardı ve zayıf ışığın altında vajinasından çarşafa damlayan sıvıya bir süre baktı._

_Delikanlının hala sıcak olan bedeninin yanına uzandı ve yanağındaki tüyleri okşarken:_

_“Aslında bunu sen de başından beri istiyordun değil mi?” dedi, yumuşak bir ses tonuyla._

_Gözlerini tavandan kadına çeviren Ezirion, çabucak:_

_“Hayır, istemiyordum.” Diyebildi yalnızca._

_Küçük bir kahkaha atan kadın, yanındaki komik bulduğu delikanlının omuz tüyleriyle oynarken: “Vücudun öyle demiyor ama.. Heh, dışarıya attığın şu sıvılara bak.”_

_Yataktan kalkan kadın, banyoya giderken omzunun üstünden kendisine baktı:_

_“Geceyi burada geçir evladım, bu halinle böyle bir sokakta, dışarıda dolaşmana müsaade etmem.”_

_Yavaşça baş sallamakla yetinen Ezirion, o gün ilk defa bir hayat kadınıyla gecesini paylaşmıştı..._

İçkisinin parasını ödeyen Ezirion, pelerininin kukuletasını iyice öne doğru çekerek, paket taşlı sokakta ilerlemeye devam etti.

_Eskiler, her yaşadığımız şeyin iyi ya da kötü bir deneyim kazandırdığını söylerlerdi._

**Buna ne çeşit bir deneyim derlerdi acaba?**


	2. Bir Zamanlar Eğimli Çatılara Tırmananlar Hakkında

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat Açıcılık olarak bilinen mesleğin kökeni ve şu anki durumu.

Uzun zaman önce Eski Herbarium İmparatorluğu’nda, gezegenin, Kutsal Kuş Tanrı’nın kuyruk tüylerinden biri ile yapıldığına inanılıyordu.

Kuyruk tüylerinin rengi her zaman alev kırmızısı olarak betimlenmiş, kırmızı renk kutsal sayılmıştı. Devasa uzunluklarla tarif edilen kuyruk tüyleri, İmparatorluğun bayrağını, ince kırmızı uzun bir şerit olarak seçmesine sebep olmuştu.

Şiddetli rüzgar, bayrakları sürekli direklere doladığında yeni bir meslek grubunun türemesini de sağlamıştı: _‘Kat Açıcılar’._

Her bayrak için 3 Kat Açıcı görevlendirilirdi. Kulenin eğimli çatılarına çıkıp günde 6 kez bayrakları açmak, ütülemek ve yıprananları düzeltmek onların göreviydi.

İmparatorluk Tarihi’nde neredeyse 400 yıl süren bu meslek, insan ırkının nüfusa dahil olmasıyla sona erdi. Değişen bayrak tasarımı ile işsiz kalan Kat Açıcılar, ellerinde kalan bayrak ve kumaşlarla, değişik kıyafet türleri için kuşaklar üretmeye başladılar.

Zamanla bu kuşaklar, yerlerini İmparatorluğun Kuruluş Yıl Dönümü için yapılan gösterilerde sallanan, kırbaç benzeri gösteri aletlerine evrildi.

Halen, sivil ve askerler, yürüyüş esnasında bu 5 asırlık geçmişe sahip –evrim geçirmiş- bayrakları, Luvffa Vadisi’nin rüzgarlarıyla buluşturmaya devam ediyor…


	3. Ettia'nın Bilinmeyenleri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbarium'un sivillerin girmesinin yasaklandığı bir yağmur ormanı hakkında.

Ettia, bol yağışlıdır.

Oldukça çeşitli yaban hayatının ve sık tropik ağaçların arasında ilerlerken, çamura batmadan yürümenin tecrübe istediği bir bölgedir.

6 nesil önce, İmparatorluk’tan sürgün edilmiş Dizbu ırkının son saklanma yerlerinden biri de, bu sık ağaçlarla dolu bölgeydi.

Geceyi geçirdikleri yapılar, bu bölgede bulunan jelatini bol bir bitkinin öz suyunun ağaç liflerinden yapılmış plakalara sürülmesiyle su geçirmezlik özelliğine sahip olmuş küçük çadırlardır.

Çevredeki Dizbu kabileleri ile iletişimde olup olmadıkları henüz kanıtlanmamış olup, kabilelerinin nüfusları da ancak çeşitli tahminlerden ibarettir. Bazı kabileler gibi, herhangi bir binek kullanıp kullanmadıkları da bilinmemekle beraber, birkaç yıl önce kabilenin bulunduğu bölgenin çevresini araştırmak için gönderilen ekip üyelerinin onlarla görsel temas kurduğu bilinmekte.

Söz konusu ırkın görünüşü, ekip şefi tarafından şu şekilde anlatılmıştır:

_‘’Tahminen 4 tanesi, oldukça yaşlı ağaçların dalları arasından bize bakıyordu. Hepsinin bataklık yeşili-lacivert arası kukuletalı pelerinleri olup, çoğunun alt ve omuz kısımları yamalıydı. Görünürde, bellerindeki kılıçlar dışında silahları yoktu. Dizbu'ların ortalama uzunluklarının bir hayli altındaydılar._ _Gagasının ucu kırık olan –büyük ihtimalle liderdi- tiz bir ses çıkardı ve diğerleri de gagalarını tıkırdatarak ağaçların arasında kayboldu.’’_


	4. Buzul Gezegende Görülen Mavi Tüylü Baykuşlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzul Gezegen'de geçmesini planladığım bir olay hakkında tamamlanmamış kısa bir yazı.   
> Kim bilir, belki gerçekten hikayenin içerisinde bulunmasına karar verir de detaylı bir şekilde yazarım.

Buzul Gezegen

İki devriyeci yolda robotlarla ilerlerken bir sinyal alır kaynağını ararlar. 

2 devriye robotu ile karşılaşırlar. Yaşlı ve tecrübeli olan aşağıya inip durumlarına bakar kendilerininkinde sarı şeritler vardır onlarınki ise turuncuydu. (Ait olduğu bölümü simgeliyor) Yakıtları uzun zamandır dışarıda çalışmadan durduğu için donmuştur.   
Eline çabuk ısınan portatif ısıtıcıları alan adam ayaklarının altında ki yakıtların depolandığı cam bölmeye yakınlaştırarak yakıtı sıvılaştırır. 

Birinin üzerine çıkar ve sistemi çalıştırır. 

Ardından şoke olur çünkü sistemin son açılma tarihi 2 yıl öncedir. Arkadaki robotta oturan genç ne olduğunu sorunca bir şey olmadığını robotları şimdi takip etmesi için birbirine bağlayacağını söyler. 

Tecrübeli adam ısıtıcıları yerine koymaya giderken genç , gizlice robotun kafasındaki ekrandan son aktivasyon tarihini görür. 

Adam geri geldiğinde o çoktan kendi robotuna oturmuş , hiçbir şey belli etmemiştir. Adam diğer robotu da çalıştırır ve gerekli ayarları yapar.

İkisi ve kendilerini takip eden robotları alarak tesise geri döner.

Hangarda çocuğa dinlenme bölümüne gitmesine söyler. Kendisi robotları hangarda götürür.

Hangarda daha yeni test edilmeye başlanan kar makineleri vardır. Ustaları onlarla haşır neşir iken gelen adamı seslenene kadar duymazlar.

Adam iki robotu gönderdikleri zayıf sinyal sayesinde bulunduğunu dinlenmeye gideceğini bu sırada robotlara göz kulak olmalarını ister.

Adam hangardan çıkar ve lojmanlara doğru ilerlemeye başlar.

Genç ise hangarın yanındaki dinlenme tesislerinde kıdemli meslektaşları ile konuşmaktadır. Onlar ne getirdiklerini sorduklarında , yaydıkları sinyal sayesinde ir çift devriye robotu bulduklarını ama bu robotların kendilerinden neredeyse 1000 km uzaklıkta bulunan tesise ait olduğunu bunu da turuncu şeritten anladığını söyler.

İlk başta çok dikkatli dinlemeyen adamların dikkati gencin anlattıklarına kayar. 

Birlikte devriye çıktığı adamın kendisinden robotun son aktivasyon tarihini gizlemeye çalıştığını söyler. 

Bu sırada hangardakiler robotları incelemeye başlarlar. Baktıkça daha da tuhaflarına gider çünkü söz konusu olan robotlar turuncu şeritli tesisin kullandıklarından daha eski modelde görünmektedir. İçlerinden biri birkaç fotoğraf çeker ve eline aldığı kalem kağıt ile iade işlemi için raporu yazmaya başlar.

Dinlenme tesisinde adamlar gence tarihi sorunca çocuk 2 yıl önce cevabını verir. İçlerinden endişelenen biri duvardaki telefona koşuşturur. 

Duvarda diğer tesislerin acil yardım numaraları yazılmıştır. Turuncu şeride sahip olan tesisin numarasını çevirir ve arar.

Turuncu şeritli tesisin başındaki telefon bekçisi aramaya cevap verir ve kayıp defterini alır.

2 yıl önce kaybolan hiçbir keşif aracının olmadığını söylemesiyle hangardan bir gümbürtünün kopması bir olur, patlamadan dolayı telefon hatları kesilir. Turuncu tesisdekiler endişelenir. Yarın sarı tesise yola çıkması için 3 kişi ayarlarlar.

Hangarın yarısı yerle bir olmuş, dondurucu hava içeriye girmektedir. Getirilen robotlardan biri patlamıştır. 

O anda hangar içerisinde olan herkes bir kişi dışında ölmüştür. Hangardaki test edilmeye başlanan araçlar büyük hasar almıştır.

Dinlenme tesisindekiler hangara koşar.

O sırada turuncu tesise telefon açan adam, hangarın çökmüş kısmında havada asılı mavimsi cisimler görür. Yaklaşınca bunların 2 kar baykuşu olduğunu fark eder tüylerinin neden maviye boyandığına bir anlam veremez. Üzerlerindeki telsizleri görünce belindeki tabancasına sarılır ve ateş etmeye başlar. 

Kuşlar hızlı manevralarla kaçarken birisinin birkaç kuyruk tüyü yere düşer. 

Adam yere düşen maviye boyanmış kuş tüylerine hayretle bakarken silah seslerini duyanlar, lojmanlardan yanına koşmaktadırlar...


	5. Geçmişin Yaşlı Yansımasıyla Karşılaşmak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Harfie Feril' isimli karakterimizin, küçüklüğünden beri tanıdığı bir kişiyle, uzun yıllar sonra yeniden yaptığı -tatsız- karşılaşma.  
> Yarım kalmış bir bölüm fakat başlangıçtaki sağlamlık, onu silmemi engelledi.

_Solitud Bölgesi_

_Projdaa Barı_

Harfie, barın uzun zamandır süpürülmemiş merdivenlerinden aşağıya inmekteydi. Sarmal merdivendeki küçük pencerelerden, bu gezegenin kaderi olan kum fırtınalarıyla sürüklenmiş kumlar, kirlenmiş botlarının altında çıtırdıyordu. 

Bu bölgedeki halkın bir kısmı, şiddetli rüzgarların taşıdığı kum tanelerini; İnsanların yaptıkları iyiliklerin bir yansıması olarak görürdü. Bu yüzden evlerinde birkaç kavanoz dolusu kum bulundurur, gerektiğinde de avuçlar dolusu kumu evlerinin önüne döküp, İyilik Tanrısı Luffa'dan kendilerini kötülüklerden koruması için yalvarırlardı.  
Barın sahibi de buna inanan kesimden olmalıydı ki her pencerenin mermerine küçük kum kavanozları koymuştu.

Merdivenlerden inen Harfie, sarı ışıkların aydınlattığı loş koridorda ağır adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Yerin altında olan bu kat, tamamıyla kum ve toprağın oyulup taş bloklarla desteklediği küçük odacıklardan oluşuyordu.Her odacıkta ahşaptan, üstü mermerle kaplanmış yuvarlak bir masa ve bordo renkli minderlere sahip dört sandalye bulunuyordu.Ek olarak odacıkların girişlerinde minderlerle aynı renkte perdeler ve masaların üzerlerinde küçük cam vazoların içine konulmuş silindir mumlar bulunmaktaydı.   
Tavandan sarkıtılan avizeler koridorun sağındaki küçük sahneyi belli belirsiz aydınlatıyor, hiç kullanılıp kullanılmadığını merak etmesine sebep oluyordu.   
Sıkı yönetim ilan edileli yıllar olmuştu ve barların yer altında bulunan katlarına bazı kullanım sınırlamaları getirilmişti. Büyük ihtimalle burası da sınırlamaların getirildiği dönemden beri kullanılmıyordu.

Az ileride mumu yanan masaya doğru ilerledi.Kendisini gören koruma,tatmin olmuşçasına arkasını dönüp koridorun diğer ucuna yürümeye başlamıştı.  
Orada oturuyordu. Kül tablasının kenarına koyduğu sigarasından çıkan dumanlara, sanki bir şey bulmayı ümit eder gibi bakıyordu. Masaya birkaç adım kalmıştı ki, onunla göz geldi. Mumun titrek ışığında aydınlanan yüzünü görünce bir an için ruhunu bir acıma duygusu kapladı:

_'Ne kadar da yaşlanmış...'_

Neyse ki bu bakışma içinden geçirdiklerini söylemesine sebep olacak kadar uzun sürmedi.

_-"Demek mesajıma geri döndünüz Bayan Feril."_

_**-"Geri dönüşüm sizin için değil, bölgedeki değişimden kaynaklandı Bay Defrik."**_  
  
Masada haylaz bir çocuğun sırıtışıyla silah arkadaşının kızına bakan Carfan'ın yüz ifadesi aniden değişti. Dizlerinin üzerine koyduğu ellerini mermer masanın üzerinde birleştirdi. Şaşırmış görünüyordu ama Harfie Feril, bunlara kolay kolay kanacak bir kadın değildi.

_-"Bana hiç olmadığınız kadar kibar karşılık verdiniz.Bu da ne yazık ki bir büyüğünüzden ültimatom aldığınızı düşünmeme sebep oluyor, yanılıyor muyum?"_

**_-"Bu doğru değil."_ **

Soğukkanlı tavrını koruyan Carfan, Harfie'ye eliyle kibarca masaya oturmasını işaret ederek:

 _-"Umarım öyledir."_ dedi.

Fazla uzatmaya gerek yoktu. Sandalyeye oturdu.  
Konuya direk girmek daha mantıklı olacağa benziyordu. Göz teması kurmak zaten yeterince rahatsız ediciydi.

**_-"Beni Herbarium'a gönder."_ **

Sigarasını kül tablasından alan Carfan, hiç tepki vermeden derin bir nefes çekti.   
Zamanında siyah olan saçları griye dönmüş, yüzündeki kırışıklıklar ise görmüş geçirmiş bir insan olduğunu gösteren izlerdi sanki. İnce çene kemiği, yaşlılığın verdiği zayıflıkla daha çok ortaya çıkmıştı. Bir tek kahverengi gözlerindeki bakışlar aynıydı. Fazla göz teması kurmaktan kaçındı Harfie, baktıkça kendisini kötü hissediyordu.  
Carfan, dumanın Harfie'nin yüzüne gelmesini önlemek için başını sola eğerek nefes verdi. Kül tablasına sigara izmaritlerini dökerken kendi kendisine konuşur gibi mırıldanmaya başladı:

_-"Yıllardır yüzüne bakmadığın birinden böyle bir istekte bulunmak çok kolay değil mi?"_

**_-"Lütfen ben senden baş-"_ **

_-"Komik olma Harfie. Hiçbir çağrıma cevap vermedin. Hep burnunun dikine gittin. Sana göz kulak olmaya çalışarak kendimi defalarca tehlikeye attım ama sonuç koca bir hiçti."_

Kül tablasındaki bitmemiş sigarasını ezerek söndürdü. Derin bir nefes aldı ve Harfie'yi süzdü. 

_-"Babanın Zarakta Savaşı'nda kollarımda ölmeden önceki son sözleri seni ne pahasına olursa olsun korumamı istemesiydi. Sense sanki bunu bilmiyormuş gibi beni görmezden geliyorsun. Baban bunu boşuna benden istemedi. Senin tehlikede olduğunu düşündü, bana kalırsa hala da tehlikenin içindesin."_

Harfie, ne zaman konu babasına kaysa Carfan'a karşı hiddetlenmişti.

Babası öldüğünde henüz 9 yaşındaydı. Ara sıra eve gelen silah arkadaşı, savaş sırasında kızarmış gözler ve babasının günlüğü ile dönünce dünyası başına yıkılmıştı. Annesi ile konuşan Carfan, Harfie'nin babasının günlüğünde yazılan raporlar yüzünden tehlikede olduğunu söylemiş, Ana Gezegen'de Carfan'ın ailesinin yanında daha güvende olabileceği teklifini öne sürmüştü. Annesi bunu ilk başta reddetmiş, böyle bir şeyin mümkün olamayacağında diretmişti ama Carfan, kocasının son isteğinin onun çocuğunu koruması olduğunu söyleyince Harfie kendisini tüm eşyaları ve Carfan ile havaalanında bulmuştu.


	6. Korkulan Komutanlardan Biri: Utoe’nin Geçmişinden Bir Kesit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utoe isimli, 3 başkomutandan birinin geçmişinden kısa bir yazı.  
>  Açıkçası, bu bölümü -ileride- genişletmeyi düşünmüyorum. Kaybetmemek için buraya koydum diyebiliriz.

Utoe, Herbarium İmparatorluğu’nun 3 başkomutanından biri… Diğer ikisine nazaran o, emrindekiler dahil herkesin rüyalarına girmesinden korkacağı biri.

Kül rengindeki siyah yeleli atı, gümüşi zırhı ve öldürdüklerinin kanıyla yıkandığı söylenen peleriniyle; şehirlerde yaşayanlar için bir efsane, sınırlarda yaşayanlar içinse bir kabustu.

Hakkında onlarca farklı efsane anlatılan bu Dizbu, orduya, ırkçılığın had safhada olduğu bir zamanda alınmıştı. Rakiplerine karşı uygunsuz ve acımasız teknikler uyguladığı gerekçesiyle atılmış, birkaç yıl boyunca taşra sayılabilinecek bir yerdeki kürk satıcısıyla çalışmıştı. Bu süreç boyunca orduda aldığı kılıç eğitimiyle, deri yüzme tekniklerini birleştirmişti. Bununla birlikte bıçak kullanma taktiklerini uygulamalı olarak öğrenmiş, gömme bahanesiyle ormanın içlerine götürdüğü derisi yüzülmüş hayvan cesetleri ile sayısız antreman yapmıştı.

Kürkçüden ayrılmasının ardından, yıllar önce atıldığı ordugaha gizlice sızmış, zamanında kendisiyle dalga geçen 4 insanı nöbetleri sırasında iç organlarını dışarı çıkararak öldürmüş, bu süreç boyunca da kurbanlarının acıyla çığlık atmalarına izin vermişti.

Her cezalandırılan Dizbu’ya yapıldığı gibi, şeref sembolü olan kafa tüyleri kökünden kesilmiş, birkaç gün boyunca tek kişilik bir hücrede kalmıştı.

Yaşamayı hak etmeyen canlı formları üzerinde uyguladığı taktik General’in hoşuna gitmiş olmalıydı ki, gardiyanların tükürmeleri ve sövmeleri arasında aldığı özel izinle, yeniden gün ışığını görmüştü.

Bundan sonraki 3 yıl boyunca, General’in şahsına özel korusunda, kimsenin haberi olmadan idam cezasına çarptırılmış olan mahkumları kullanarak yeteneklerini geliştirdi. Burada onun gibi birkaç Dizbu ve İnsan daha vardı. Her iki gruptan birer kişi medikal eğitim alıyor, gerisi kendisi gibi yetiştiriliyordu.

Bir keresinde General, herkesi dövüş meydanında toplamış ve artık herkesin birer tecrübeli savaşçı olduğunu söylemişti:

_‘’Şu ana kadar iyi gayret ettiniz. Hatta, aranızdaki bazıları onlar için öngördüğüm limitlerin üzerine bile çıktı. Bunun şerefine Baş Komutanlar da burada! İmparatorluğun en iyileri karşısında diz çökün ve karşılarına rakip olma ayrıcalığını yakalamak için dua edin.’’_


End file.
